pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Wait for The Right Moment
| episodenumber = 5/14 (061) | next = |sessiondate = March 11, 2019 |previous = }} is the fifth episode of . Story Day 10 Both tribes attend their next challenge, Mateo shocks the Manaro tribe after revealing Arron has been medically removed from the game. He states that there will be no immunity following his tragic removal. They will be playing for reward instead. Lataro almost wins the challenge in a blowout. Day 11 At Lataro camp, Brian and Caleigh walk in the woods trying to find food for the tribe. They realize they have more in common than they realized. Laura shares a story with Naya about her job. Naya and Aubrey talk about where they live, and bond over having the same experiences in New York. Helix creates a final two alliance with Aubrey after realizing he feels most closest with her. Aubrey improves her relationships with the tribe by getting to know them better. Helix builds a boat made of wood for the tribe to catch food in the water. At Manaro tribe, Kaycee and Frank share something important to each other. They become so closer in that moment. Brandi takes time away from camp to breakdown. Inda walks around the beach a couple times before bringing Brandi, Kaycee and Silas together. India creates an alliance with Brandi, Kaycee and Silas after sitting on the beach together. After Kaycee and Silas leave, India and Brandi share their relief for each other. They both bond. Shortly later, Saxton tries to get to know Brandi better. Saxton leaves with a better understand of Brandi. Justin takes time away from camp to let out frustrations the game brings him. Day 12 No footage shown Day 13 The tribes head out to the Immunity Challenge. Lataro returns to camp with another loss. Naya fights with Helix after he didn't perform that well in the challenge. Helix refuses to fight with her, and he walks away. Naya realizes she looks like a crazy person, so she tries to bond with everyone. Caleigh is sick of losing challenges, she ends up walking away from camp for a hour. Later, when Caleigh returns with her mind in the right spot again. She goes back into game mode and creates a final two with Brian. Almost leading up to their next tribal council, Laura and Taron joke around with each other, becoming closer. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Beach Balls Players from each tribe will launch balls out onto the beach, where their tribe mates will attempt to catch them. If you catch a ball, then you score a point. The first tribe to catch five balls wins a reward. Reward: Cooking supplies. Winner: |-|Immunity= Challenge: Shut Your Trap Mateo would show them a series of items in a specific order. Once they have them memorized, they will pull a lever to drop the curtain and recreate it. The first person to get it right, scores a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score 3 points wins Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Saxton Turner. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Category:Vanuatu Episodes